Time To Heal
by Kitsune Diachi
Summary: “Hate me.” They said. They spoke louder, chanting it. The wind howled and carried the stank of death everywhere it went. The moon and stares seemed to stare down at him, degrading him. The corpses of a thousand dead souls wandered to him, surrounding him,


Time To Heal

Pairing: Naru-x-Sasu

Summary: _"Hate me." They said. They spoke louder, chanting it. The wind howled and carried the stank of death everywhere it went. The moon and stares seemed to stare down at him, degrading him. The corpses of a thousand dead souls wandered to him, surrounding him, suffocating him. He fought desperately to breath, to escape their clutches. Yellow eyes glowed from the circle of bodies._

Warning: OOC, B-x-B (nothing too graphic expected.) Uh, mentions of rape…no graphic details.

In Memory of: My pepsi since I have nothing else to remember

Disclaimer: I own 20 dollars! GO ME!

Authoress: Kit.Koneko.Kagehisa

Dedicated to: Uhmm..anyone who reviews!

Rating: M, cuz there ARE mentions of rape and yeah…

Number of Chapters: 3.

Chapter Title: Prologue, Nightmares Plague Our Subconscious

---

A young boy slept trembling and sobbing with nightmares of his past plaguing his restless mind.

_---_

_The stench of death filed the air. Dead, rotting bodies littered the ground. Blood soaked the grass and cement, eternally staining it a deep abysmal crimson. A man on the ground next to the young boy moved. "Avenge us. We want vengeance." It moaned. He ran. Fear coursed through his body and he fell to his knees seeing his deceased parents' corpses. Red eyes glared down upon him _

"_Hate me." They said. They spoke louder, chanting it. The wind howled and carried the stank of death everywhere it went. The moon and stares seemed to stare down at him, degrading him. The corpses of a thousand dead souls wandered to him, surrounding him, suffocating him. He fought desperately to breath, to escape their clutches. Yellow eyes glowed from the circle of bodies. _

"_I want you and I will have you!" They screeched. Their words were louder than even the red eyes. He opened his mouth in a scream, but no sound escaped him. Tears poured endlessly down his face as he turned in circles, looking for an exit, but finding none. His mouth stayed open in a silent scream as snakes slathered up his body, tying him to a pole as he was mercilessly taken. He struggled relentlessly, wanting to escape. He felt his own blood trailing down his thighs, mingling with the blood of the already dead. He knew he was going to die. There was no doubt in his mind, yet he still fought. He had no wish to die, and refused to just give up, surrendering to the snake atop him. He clenched his eyes shut and whimpered. He held no desire for this, it was rape, he wanted it to stop, wanted it to end. The dead grabbed onto him, pleading with him for their vengeance. He could feel himself tearing, ripping apart, it hurt, it hurt so bad! The eyes took eerie pleasure in his torture, in his pain. They silently spoke to him, saying, "You're mine." And, "I am your master, you are my slave." There __was__ no end, he could feel himself dying off slowly, painfully. It was pure agony, why couldn't it just end, be over with, just stop? He felt himself giving up, it was the end, finally, he was going to die, going to leave, and never come back, if only he could've made amends first, gotten revenge, made up with everyone. He fell limp and lay, naked and cold, in the harsh winds of winter, blood pouring from his delicate, abused, malnourished body. He closed his eyes, he wanted to sleep, just drift away from everything, wanted the pain to disappear, just vanish into nothing. He looked up, at the frozen winter sky, one last time, his vision was blocked, by eyes, one pair mismatched gray and red, the other pair blue, a beautiful cerulean blue. He smiled faintly, it was finally over, he could finally sleep. _

"_I'm sorry." He murmured, the life leaving him._

_---_

Sasuke shot up. He glanced around, panic and terror showing through his obsidian eyes. Endless tear and cold sweat covered his face and hair, his breath came in wild, animalistic pants, his need to survive overwhelmed his instincts. He shakily stood and ran to his bathroom, his stomach did a five-fourty and emptied itself into the toilet. He continued retching, until there was no more to retch and then he dry-heaved. _'I'm weak, pathetic, why couldn't I be like him, like Naruto, like sensei?'_ He weakly stood, coughing, and fell back to the floor, hitting his head and losing conscious.

---

The dark night's subtle breeze gently soared through the open window, silently ruffling blonde hair as Uzumaki Naruto slept on, peacefully, not plagued by nightmares of his past, but dreaming of his loved ones, of his friends, _his _Sasuke.

---TBC---

Soooooo….was it good? Should I continue or leave it??? Review please and tell me what you think!!! Pretty please??


End file.
